fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 16
May has gotten in trouble for texting a boy. Serenity has walked into May’s bedroom... May) What, Mom?! Serenity) Don’t talk to me like that, Miss. May) I can talk to you however I want, Mom...I’m not a child anymore! Serenity) You’re still my child! May) No, I’m not you child nor am I Dad’s. Serenity) No, you’ve always been our child. May) Wake up, Mom! Look at reality and stop following his orders! Serenity) What did you just say? May) Dad’s only messing with us for what he wants...He doesn’t love any of us because we’re his puppets! Serenity) No, May, that can get you in even more trouble! May) SO BE IT! Serenity) You've already ticked your father off by texting someone, so it’s best you shut up now. May) Make me! Serenity) Your father wants to see you right now. May) Whatever. Serenity) I suggest you go see him right now, unless you want to be killed. May) Fine, I’ll go see him! Serenity) Good... ( May gets out of bed and follows Serenity out of her room. ) ( Seconds later, May runs back into her room, slamming and locking her door. ) Serenity) *Aggressively trying to open May’s door* MAY! May) I’M NOT SEEING DAD! Serenity) OH, YOU WILL SEE HIM NOW! *Pulls May’s doorknob and leaves* Back in the hospital, Wolfgang met ??? 3 again. He was accompanied by his wife and their child. Wolfgang and Samantha were offered a ride back home and are now in ??? 3’s bus. Wolfgang sits up front with ??? 3, while Samantha and ??? 3’s wife are sitting in their kitchen, with their children... ??? 3) So how much do you love her? Wolfgang) I...Hmm...It’s indescribable. ??? 3) You must love her a lot then...That kiss you two shared was something. Wolfgang) And to add some irony, she was ticked off over something that happened with me... ??? 3) What you do? Wolfgang) Well...I have some nurse problem...Nurses seem to kiss me... ??? 3) I have to keep my wife away from you. Wolfgang) But it’s not me, I’m married...I wouldn't kiss another woman. ??? 3) Okay. Wolfgang) And... AWOOO! Wolfgang) Pretty earlier for a phone call... ??? 3) When you’re me, it’s never too early...I get them left and right. Wolfgang) *Checks his phone* Better not be Aaron...He should be asleep right now. *Presses talk and holds his cell phone up by his ear* Hello? ( Wolfgang gets an answer back from the caller. ) Wolfgang) Hey Nintendo, something wrong? In the kitchen, Samantha is trying to calm Starlet down. ??? 3’s wife watches, while their son remains asleep... Samantha) *Rocks Starlet back and forth and speaks softly* It’s okay... Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Samantha) Mommy’s got you... Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Samantha) *Stops rocking Starlet* Okay, let’s try this... *Changes Starlet’s position; Starlet’s head rests against Samantha's upper body* ??? 6) That wasn’t that hard. Samantha) Yeah, but it can be time consuming. ??? 6) Any advice for a new mother, who’ll probably be alone for mos-''' '''Samantha) What’s wrong? ( Wolfgang walks into the kitchen and gives Samantha his cell phone ) ( Samantha takes Wolfgang’s cell phone with her unoccupied left hand ) ( Wolfgang sits down at the table Samantha’s at and puts his head down ) Samantha) *Holds phone to her ear* Hello? Hi Nintendo, something wrong? Back in May’s room, Wolf has been told about May’s latest behavior and easily broke into her room. Wolf speaks to May, while cornering her, with Serenity behind him... Wolf) May, you know better than that! May) *Tears rolling down her face* I know, I’m sorry! Wolf) May, sorry doesn't cut it. You disobeyed your mother and I... May) I’m sorry, Dad! Wolf) … May) I’m sorry! ( Wolf grabs May’s throat. ) Serenity) Honey, let her go... Wolf) *Speaks aggressively, with no heart* You’re lucky that I’m not going to kill you yet. YOU’RE VERY LUCKY! Don’t get me wrong though, if I decide to give you to Wolfie, it’s not my fault. May, you brought this all upon yourself and I hope you enjoy your final days locked up! *Throws May into the wall* AND IF I DECIDE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, YOU LISTEN! *Punches the wall beside May* UNDERSTOOD?! May) Yes, dad. Wolf) *Slaps May’s face* GOOD, ENJOY YOUR TIME! *Moves out of May’s way* ( May starts walking to two guards. ) Wolf) Wolfgang! *Kicks May from behind* Serenity) HONEY! ( May rubs her back, before being handcuffed and escorted out of her room by guards. ) Legends' Rage: Episode 16 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 17 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Serenity Category:May Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Nintendocan